Rising Star
Rising Star is the third episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary Things kick off at the Whiskers burrow, where Seacrest is the first to awake and explore. Most others his age would have left to become a rover by now, but this 3-year-old is more than content to keep things status quo. Come to think of it, 3 seems a bit young to be allowed to wander around without a curfew. But I’m sure 3 in meerkat years is more like late teens for humans. Speaking of adolescence and angst, over the past few weeks Seacrest has actually started to feel a “change” of sorts; something stirring inside him. Hmm … I can see the book now: Are You There God? It’s Me, Seacrest. Now that Zaphod has left the burrow to rove on the range, the fate of the Whiskers family is in the hands of his children – but Rocket Dog is still having a hard time getting the others to take her seriously. At least Dad isn’t around to interfere with her love life, but her brother Zorro is certainly throwing his weight around as a temporary commander-in-chief of sorts, thanks to the support of the other males. Whether or not this becomes a permanent position remains to be seen. Seacrest discovers it is slim pickings in terms of breakfast options – no Moons Over My Hammy to be seen around here! With the food supply in the area at an all-time low, it is time to look elsewhere for nourishment, and though Rocket Dog has a hard time motivating the troops at first, eventually they join in on the foraging field trip. Seacrest seems to have found a potential feast, but all his furious digging proves to be futile, while the other Whiskers have moved on farther ahead. Nikita The Whiskers best be careful where they wander – the Commandos territory is less than a mile away, and fearless leader Nikita has made it crystal clear who’s boss. Thanks to their aggressive and intimidating stance, she and the Commandos have managed to carve out a large chunk of land rich with food, and they’ll do whatever it takes to keep it that way. Apparently the Whiskers neglected to spot the “No Trespassing” signs and have now attracted the attention of the Commandos. It’s Rocket Dog’s worst nightmare, and though her standard tactic is to high-tail it out of Dodge, Zorro has other plans in mind – this could be his opportunity to earn some stripes. But when push comes to shove and the Whiskers attack, it’s Seacrest leading the charge. At first it seems like both sides are evenly matched, but then Zorro suddenly pulls the emergency brake, perhaps realizing they have bitten off more than they can chew. Unfortunately, eager Seacrest has gotten way ahead of his pack, and now he’s flying solo against impossible odds – 25 to 1. The Commandos spare Seacrest’s life, leaving him a bit roughed up but no worse for wear, though now for the first time, he’s on his own. Nothing like a little comfort food to take your mind off your troubles – I’m partial to macaroni and cheese, but for Seacrest, all it takes is a tasty millipede. After he recharges, Seacrest sets off to try and track down his mob, while in the meantime enjoying his taste of rover-dom. He spies a group of meerkats in the distance, including some lovely ladies, and moves in for a closer look. Surely he must feel a sense of meerkat déjà vu, because as it turns out, these ladies belong to the same group that only hours ago tried to pummel him – the Commandos! Nikita spots him and decides to take matters into her own hands. But when dusk begins to settle in and she has yet to reappear, the Commandos wonder what could be keeping their leader at bay. Nothing to worry about, Nikita is just busy teaching Seacrest a lesson or two … in the bedroom! It should come as no surprise that Nikita is less of a cuddler and more of a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of meerkat. She heads back down into the burrow to settle in for the night with her fellow Commandos. Perhaps it’s a surge of bravado on the heels of their recent romp, but brave (and somewhat naive?) Seacrest decides to follow her – and lives to see the morning. With this kind of luck, I need to take Seacrest to the roulette table with me! Sleeping with the enemy has proved successful for Seacrest, but before he heads on his merry way, Nikita wants one more romp for the road. This, of course, has nothing to do with emotions – it’s all business. Another go means another chance for her to get pregnant and bear pups to further ensure her status, because let’s be honest – Nikita’s favorite position? AUTHORITY! Back at the Whiskers, Rocket Dog is still in desperate need of a leadership training seminar as she finds her chances at connecting with a mate dwindling once again thanks to Zorro and the other males shooing away a party of rovers. But apparently Rocket Dog has a little secret of her own – one that may be the key to finally turning things around to her benefit. Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes